The Shinigami's rewarding curse
by KuroKitzune
Summary: Naruto dies and comes back as an ancient race starts the academy at 8 and becomes bigger then any could think


**"Ever have one of those days when you feel like giving up?..today isn't one of them" **said a menacing voice within his head as he was being chased by a mob. This was not a normal mob in the least, this was the yearly annual beating he got, the mob would always get immensely bigger and deadlier each year.

This year on his seventh birthday was going to be a day of remembrance for all of konoha.

The boy of seven was being chased by a mob of around 50 civilians, 25 chunin, 15 jonin, 5 special jonin, and 5 anbu, who miraculously cant catch him yet and is still in chase after 3 hours, pulling every trick they can but with no avail.

The boy ran for as long as his legs could carry him which for his age was quite long. The boy had three whisker marks on each cheek and had sun kissed blond hair. He wore an orange pair of pants with a black form fitting shirt.

Soon came his time, he couldnt run anymore and had no chance to once he was pelted in the back of his head with a large sake glass.

As he fell to the ground he only had one thought in mind. 'So this is the end, this is where it all stops, where my dream to lead these god forsaken people dies.'

As the civilians came closer the ninja backed off to give them the time to have their fun.

One civilian came up to him with a knife before all the others and stabbed him in the leg to prevent him from leaving. He screamed in pain as everyone started to join in and beat the shit out of him. Soon he lost all feeling to pain and just sat there a cold death-hunger look in his eyes that swore revenge on the people that were beating him.

After a while the ninja came and started jutsu after jutsu and stabbed him with various items, varying from senbon to katana.

At a certain point he lost consciousness and found he was face to face not with the empty cage he had seen so many times before, no he was in front of a great being in and of itself, he could sense the aura from where he stood, with no ninja training to back him up either.

**"Little one you know where you are correct?"** The being asked to which the boy shook his head no. **"Well you are dead, and I am the shinigami. You hold a great burden i can tell and you had no right to die as of yet, i will grant you a new chance at life under one condition." **

"And what would that be shinigami-sama?" The boy asked politely as to not lose his chance at life.

**"You will become one of legend, an ancient if you will, a race that has left your world in times long past. You will become a vampire if you wish to keep living, though unlike a vampire daylight will not kill you and you shall be able to feed off of life energy and blood not just blood, you wont have to drink blood if you dont want to but it will be tempting and still there for you, Naruto." **The shinigami said to the boy now known as Naruto.

Naruto thought about it and found the deal actually worth it, he got to live and kill people, anyone he chose, he basically got immortality.

"Shinigami-sama I agree to become a vampire if I can live again" Naruto said and looked toward the shinigami.

**"Ok Naruto just to warn you, you might look a little different when u go back, and dont hold back on the mobs anymore."** Naruto nodded and the shinigami sent him back to his body with his new vampire heritage.

The mob was cheering the little demon-child wasnt waking up this time, but alas is was short lived when they started to turn around and saw him getting up wounds healing faster then a normal human was possible.

Many noticed his change in appearance but shrugged it off as loss of blood moving to get back to work.

He was now pale, very pale, his hair changed colors from yellow to red with yellow streaks but the blood covered it up, he grew just a little bit a couple inches or so, his canines, he noticed could extend, mostly to the power to drink blood. His nails had hardened to a point where they can cut through a kunai with ease, and they became sharper to also succumb to this feat. In addition to his hair changing color it also became perfectly strait.

As Naruto stood he saw all the people of mob civilian and ninja alike starting to walk away until they saw him get up, which in that case they started to go toward him and finish the job.

Naruto for his part smirked and ran up to the closest civilian, ripping him to shreds with his nails and impaling the ninja behind him when his hand went through the civilian. He ripped his arm up ferociously and cut them both in half blood spewing over his face as he licked it off his lips. He charged down a row of civilians and took out everyone as he went past.

Within minutes every civilian was dead and the blood was all over the street splattering the homes on both sides and a massive splotch about 20 feet in diameter from where Naruto now stood. Naruto himself was covered in blood and smiling at the ninja who started to charge him with kunai.

As the ninja charged the anbu stayed behind and watched at every ninja was taken down by the two's and by a seven year old none the less.

The five anbu finally charged and managed to get a few scratches on the boy before two of them died from what looked like chakra exhaustion. The last three anbu went in together and were torn to ribbons with Naruto's claws, the captain worse then the others since he wouldnt die easily. The captain lost both arms and a leg before he fell to the ground, still trying to fight he lost his left eye and tongue which made him bleed to death.

Naruto, quenching his thirst started to drink the blood that was left of the bodies before going home.

On the way home someone was starting to like the little boy and thought that the mate she was destined to have was finally coming out of its shell.

When Naruto got to his apartment he noticed it was burned down so he headed off to the hokage office to talk to his oji-san.

The hokage was doing what every hokage before him feared, the paperwork from hell, it seemed the pile never stopped and actually grew when he turned around. He heard some ruckus outside so decided to see what it was.

Naruto and the hokage's secretary were into a fight about him seeing the hokage at the time.

"No you cant go in there hes not here right now and he doesnt ever want to see someone like you anyway!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah right like id believe you your just like all the civilians so i dont care what you say im going in to see him!" Naruto yelled back.

"A DEMON LIKE YOU HAS NO PLACE TO TALK TO OUR HOKAGE!" She yelled. Naruto jumped at her his claws ready to strike and his canines elongating for the kill.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF FLESH, IM ONLY THE DEMON EVERYONE TURNS ME INTO! Naruto yelled at her and was on her desk with his claws just inches away from her neck as the door opened and the hokage came out of his office.

He looked around until his eyes stopped on the pair at the front desk. At first he didnt recognize the boy and was about to tell him to get off the desk when the boy simply regained his cool and smiled at him.

"Hey oji-san." Naruto said slightly darker then normal. "I've come to see you and this _lady_ wouldnt let me in. She also revealed a village secret for all to hear and bear witness to." Naruto said walking into the hokage office and sitting in a chair.

'I'm too old for this shit, just what happen to Naruto hes covered in blood.' Though the Sandaime as he glared at his secretary and walked back into the room and shut the door lightly taking his seat behind the desk.

"Naruto what happen to you, you look like your a mess and have seen death himself." The hokage asked. Naruto smiled and began his tale to the hokage and his oji-san.

To say the old hokage was shocked would be an understatement but he had heard of vampires in the old world and if Naruto had been _blessed_ by the god of death he would believe it until otherwise proven.

"Well Naruto I must say that is quite a story and as i can tell from how you are Im going to recommend you to go to the academy, even with how young you are you wont graduate until your of age but you will learn everything from gennin to the point where they cant train you anymore." Naruto smiled at the hokage and nodded his head.

"Also oji-san i need a new apartment they burnt it again." Naruto sighed and looked around at the other hokages pictures and landed on the Yondaime. 'Well your the best this village made, Im going to surpass you.' Naruto vowed.

"Well" Sarutobi started, might as well let him hear of his heritage. "You wont be getting another apartment." He paused taking in the look on Naruto which wasnt anything he thought it would be, it was just emotionless patients. "You will be getting your fathers house, the Yondaime." Naruto gawked at this but wasnt loud or bragging about it he simply nodded and hugged the hokage grabbing the keys and setting off to the house.

As he walked into the house it seemed old world with all the decorations, he liked how it looked and the cold feeling of the place make his skin tingle just slightly. He put the keys in a special pouch and went up to the bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow he enters the academy early.

When Naruto awoke the next morning he could tell that it was different then before, he was more calmed then normal and he could see clearer, pushing it off as a side effect of the vampirism he went to do his morning rituals and set out to the academy to meet his teacher, Iruka, the hokage said he would be his teacher for four and a half years, when he would graduate with some others.

Naruto walked into class with a black pair of anbu pants, black ninja sandles, a pair of black fingerless gloves with an insignia for vampiric fox on it. The insignia looked like a darkened fox head with fangs much too long for a normal animal with claw marks in an X under the fox, the kanji for blood on one side and chakra on the other. His shirt was a normal black shirt just a little bigger the him for comfort and mobility, he had some old style, home-made arm warmers. They looked like normal arm warmer with the strap ontop and on the bottom, but from the bottom strap came a very loose piece of cloth that covered most of his hand. He also washed his hair that morning showing a glimmering red with blond streaks, a pale but clear skin tone and light crimson eyes with a silver slit in each.

Noticing he was first in the class he made his seat in the second row and close to the wall. Taking note on just how early he was he started an exercise the hokage showed him to find his chakra and control it. He concentrated and centered the chakra to his feet trying to get up the wall. Not taking notice of a person walking into the class Naruto kept his concentration and made it half way up the wall on his first try then back flipped off the wall landing on the desk with a kunai in hand ready to attack the inrtuder.

After seeing that this person was not any threat he put away the kunai and bowed.

"My apologies i did not notice who you were and thought you were another villager wanting to kill me." Naruto said like it was natural, in a cold tone. The older man nodded and got behind the desk in front of the room.

"It is quite alright ...Naruto right? yea its alright take a seat, that was impressive that you made it as far as you did for not even getting any practice or help in the first try no less. Your already beyond the limit for gennin with that. By the way im your sensei Iruka." He finished by waving at him and Naruto smiled back as kids started to file in the class.

After everyone was settled a boy with bandages over his forehead and white eyes looked at Naruto and asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Iruka-sensei why is this boy in here he isnt part of the class and looks too weak to do much of anything." The white-eyed boy said.

"Neji this boy is Naruto and he is joining your class, since you are rookie of the year you shouldnt worry about it if you think hes so weak. Be warned things do not appear as they seem." Iruka said motioning for Naruto to come to the front and introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto, just Naruto. I like to take night walks in the shadows and to feel the thrill of a fight. I dislike the people who cant get it through their heads that some things are different from what they may seem. My hobbies are to train as of late, but also to read and hang out with my friend. My dream is gone but i have another dream to protect those close to me." Naruto finished with a bow and some girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Now class we will be going over some history of kono..." Naruto stopped listening and went into his head to talk with his friend.

Naruto appeared infront of a yard with a nice house and plenty of wild animals, all requested by his friend. He walked into the house and found a chair, took a seat and waited for a few minutes before getting up.

Naruto found himself looking through the house and went into the bedroom, now Naruto knew she slept without a top on but they were both used to it since thats how they met.

Naruto walked up to the bed and sat on the end nudging her side lightly and stroking an red furry ear.

She was having a nice dream where her and her Naruto-kun were taking a romantic walk through konoha's ruins hand in hand when she felt her ear being scratched.

The girl sat up and stretched looking at Naruto and leaning onto him lightly as he gets up and goes downstairs. She gets her shirt on and grabs the brush while walking downstairs.

When she walks into the kitchen she sees a cup of tea by a chair and takes a seat sipping her tea after cooling it.

Naruto walks up behind her and sets his cup down by his chair and takes his seat also sipping it lightly.

"Naru-kun you started the academy today didnt you?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yea speaking of i should go back there soon heading outside i guess." Naruto said and the girl nodded.

"Well the academy is easy if you want i can help you later." She said as her tails wandered mindlessly.

"Thank you Miria, I will take you up on that offer if i need to." He said standing and rinsing his empty cup out.

Coming behind Miria he gives her a hug and vanishes to his body.

"Why can't you see Ill always be here Naru-kun? Ill never leave you." She said as she set her cup down and turned to blare the music and dance to it.

Ever get a song stuck in your head? Naruto has and its not just stuck, its coming from his head.

The girls were fighting each other and so were the guys in a sparing match made by brackets.

The guys rookie was Neji, while the girls rookie was Tenten. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto since your new how about you have a spar with one of the more average ranking kids to test you and depending on how you are after you will continue ok?" Naruto looked at him and nodded while walking to the clearing as everyone murmured to themselves.

Iruka chose a fairly normal boy didnt look weak or strong like Ituka said.

"Ok Naruto this is your opponent, Sakuji Zouka. Get ready and GO!!" Iruka yelled as he jumped back and watched.

At first Naruto just stood there looking at Sakuji examining him as he did the same to Naruto.

"Hey kid you might want to forfeit I may not be Neji but Im not back either." Sakuji yelled and took a stance.

"Yea we'll see kid we'll see, you may be older but from what i can tell your weak and besides ive already had too many experiences with death to care about getting hurt." Naruto calmly and coldly stated taking no stance and waiting for Sakuji.

"BRAT ILL BEAT YOUR ASS" Sakuji yelled as he charged Naruto.


End file.
